The Letter
by Genevieve Thibeault
Summary: My first fanfic, so be nice!


Niles/Daphne Final "I Love You" Scene

By Genevieve Thibeault

Frasier was beginning to worry about his younger brother. He hasn't seen him for days now, and Niles didn't answer the message he left on his machine. He knew that the announcement of Daphne's marriage would have an impact on him but he never thought it would be THAT huge...

He finally decided to go down at the Montana to see how Niles was. Of course, his father objected:

- Why do you always have to find out what the problem is. Leave the poor man alone; he is crushed! He just need some time before talking to anyone. Is that too much to ask?

For the first time since his father moved in with him he felt that his advice was right. He remembered how he felt when his marriage with Lilith came to an end, how he wanted to stay away from everybody, and finally understood what his brother was going through. After a while, he finally replied.

-Yeah Dad, I guess you're right.

Martin nearly choked to death. Did his son just told him he was right? Frasier? But without adding a word, Frasier went in his room, suddenly feeling the pain of his little brother.

For the first time in his life Frasier decided to stay out of his brother's situation.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Niles was even more stunned now that when he heard the love of his life say that she would marry someone else. He had all the time in the world to realize the consequences, the impact that each and every word she said would have on his future, and how his plans were ruined by this announcement.

- I feel so stupid! he said, talking to himself. How could I've been so stupid?

He started to cry, the kind of cry that makes you feel all the pain that the situation is giving to you.

After a while and not knowing what to do to ease his pain, he decided to put his declaration of love in a letter. He didn't have any intention of giving it to her, but he thought that it might help him to put his feelings on a sheet. The result was more than deceiving: the pain just wouldn't go away. Writing it made him feel even worse. It was pure torture.

He wrote down everything that was on his mind for these past 6 years. After the final dot, the "I will always love you" finale, he was crying so heavily that he just couldn't see the page anymore. Tears were falling down on it as if the entire rain of Seattle was falling from his eyes, showing some support to what he was going through. He then left it on his writing desk and went to bed, dreaming of the time he still had a chance.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

He was awaken by the door bell around 3 in the morning. He didn't want to answer the door at first, but then he thought that maybe it was some important matter. Or he thought that it might as well be Frasier having his "I have to help" insomnia, wanting to see how he was. After some hesitation, he finally answered the door.

It wasn't Frasier at all at the door, but Daphne in person staring at him, tears running down her cheeks. With a trembling voice that he never heard before, she began to talk.

- Hi Dr.Crane. I'm so sorry to wake you up at this hour of the night but Donny just broke up with me and I just don't know what to do and you're the only person I can count on and...

Her voice just broke down. She just fell in Niles' arms, sobbing like a child. Niles held her for a very long time, smelling her hair as if to never forget what she smells like. After a while,she finally calmed down. He made her sat down on the fainting couch and they began to talk.

- Just tell me exactly what happened.

- Donny came to the apartement to see me after babysitting for Roz, saying that he realized that he was marrying me only because he couldn't have Roz, and that tonight...

She fought back her tears.

-...tonight they made up and decided to give it another try. He said he wanted to be honest with me. He said I was an amazing woman, but I wasn't the one for him. Oh, Dr. Crane, what am I going to do?

At first, Niles was almost hysterical. He had another chance! He had another chance! Thank God! When he held her in his arms, he felt his confidence come back and he decided to tell her, no matter what. But after she told him her story, when he saw how hurt she was, he changed his mind. He was mostly angry at Donny for doing such a thing to the woman he loved, leaving her in such dispair. He realized how hurt she was, feeling the same pain for over a week now, and he knew she wouldn't believe any of the words he would say to her. He decided to play the best friend again, but knowing that his secret would not be kept very long.

- Well, Daphne, I can't tell you that it's nothing; it's huge. You saw your future with a man and he destroyed your plans. I know you're hurt, deeply hurt, but one day a man worthy of you will come along, and will make your life the best there will be.

- Thank you Dr. Crane. I knew you would say something like this. I just hope that this man will come along soon...and that he will be just like you.

She kissed him on the cheek.

Niles shivered. Not now, he told himself, not now. But God! was it hard to not to say it!

- Well, Daphne, you can stay over for the night if you want. It's been a while since I've had anybody at breakfast. It would be a pleasure for me to have you here with me in the morning.

- Thank you Dr. Crane...Niles.

She called me by my first name! he thought. Oh God!

- The guest room is to your right. There are clothes for the night and a robe for the morning. If you need me, I'll be down the corridor.

- Thanks for everything. Sweet dreams!

And indeed they were.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Daphne closed the door behind her. She was tired and still very sad, but talking with Dr.Crane helped her to see things differently. "He is such a kind man, so sweet. Why can't I find a man like him?" she thought.

She began undressing when she saw a piece of paper with her name on it on the desk. She felt quite intrigued by it. She looked at the sheet a couple of times before finally deciding to read it. It went like this:

Dear Daphne, my sweet love,

She put the sheet down with confusion in her mind. Maybe it wasn't for her after all, maybe he knew another woman named Daphne, or maybe...

She continued her reading.

I'm writing this letter for myself, so you'll never read all my pain and sorrow. The day you told everybody you were marrying Donny was the worst day of my life, even worst that the day Maris and I decided to divorce. I did feel at that time that no pain could be greater. I was wrong. This is a hundred times worst.

My heart never felt anything like this before. I fell in love with you since the moment I layed eyes on you. You are the most beautiful woman I saw in my whole life. You are my goddess, my Venus, my angel, my life. You are everything I ever wanted in a woman and even more. You are my flame, the reason I wake up every morning and the reason I go to bed every night. In my dreams I can still have you. In reality, I just can't.

I came so close to tell you so many times that it hurts like hell to think of all these missed chances. I would give anything to have just one more. Just one. I was so afraid you would reject me that I never got the nerves to tell you. I just didn't want to lose the only friend I had. Now I understand I should have taken that chance.

I still think of this time we danced the tango together at the party as the most beautiful dday of my life. You were so beautiful I couldn't keep my eyes of you. Your body next to mine, so close... I dream of it each and every night since. The moment we kissed will always be the most intense moment of my life. I just couldn't believe it! Your lips pressed against mine, your body tightened to mine, my arms around you... Daphne, I wish, I could have tell you this night. Not only "I adore you" but "Don't ever let me go again".

Now I just have to suffer in silence. You will never be mine, and I will never the man that you want. I am not you're kind of man. I never will be. "You and I" will never be "we". And that's my own fault.

I wish you and Donny the best in the world, I really do. It's just that for the moment I can't handle the situation. I'm sorry.

Well, Daphne, even if I know you'll never read me, I just want to write what I would have said to you if I finally had the nerves to ask. Now that it's too late. Now that there can't be any consequences.

"Daphne Moon, you are the greatest gift the above gave me. You are the only person in this world that controls my life. I give it to you entirely. I never will love anybody but you, I know it. Not like I do right now. Would you please make me the honor of becoming my true, my first, my only real love?"

Now that tears are falling from my eyes and that I can't change anything, my heart still keeps its feelings for you.

I will always love you,

Niles

xxxxx

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Daphne just couldn't believe what she had just read. Could it be true? Could it be for her? Could anybody love her like that, that much? How could she have been so blind? She started crying, but this time her eyes were filled with tears of emotion, of joy, of relief. She loved him tenderly from the beginning, him being such a good friend, but the thought of seeing him as more than Dr. Crane wasn't unpleasant at all. He was the sweetest man she ever met, a caring one, and the thought of getting her hair smelled every morning was quite pleasing... She decided to give it a try.

She put on her robe and went straight to Niles' room. He was sleeping like a baby, and Daphne felt how much she loved this man, and all the time they waisted searching for someone else when happiness was just in front of them. Quietly, she layed by his side, her arm slowly sliding around her waist, and she whispered to him:

- I love you Niles.

Wakening, he turned around to face this voice and opened his eyes to be sure he wasn't dreaming. She passed her hand gently on his cheek, and she touched his lips. Slowly at first, but with increasing passion. They kissed longly, the kind of kiss that you only see in movies. Niles, trembling from head to toe, finally whispered to her:

- I love you too Daphne.

He pressed his body against hers and, his face in her hair, he fell asleep. With her. The woman of her dreams. Daphne.

THE END


End file.
